coe4fandomcom-20200215-history
Necromancy Rituals
= Rituals of Mastery = Lesser Ritual of Mastery 10 This ritual grants the caster a new first level ritual. Ritual of Mastery With leveling up 60, just a new ritual 30 This ritual grants the caster a new second level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast second level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. Ritual of Mastery With leveling up 250, just a new ritual 300 This ritual grants the caster a new third level ritual. If the caster is currently unable to cast third level rituals, it will be leveled up as well. ---- ---- = Level 1 = Raise Dead 3 This ritual is used to rise the Dead as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are humanoid corpses at the current location. Raising the Dead does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer's sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual to Raise the Dead are graveyards, battlefields and places where there have been large battles between humanoids. Raise Animals 3 This ritual is used to rise dead animals as servants of the Necromancer. The ritual will only work if there are dead animals at the current location. Raising dead animals does not cost any resources, but it does take a toll on the Necromancer's sanity. Performing this ritual repeatedly will eventually drive the Necromancer permanently insane. Good locations for the ritual are ancient forests and places where there have been large battles involving many animals. Minor Summoning 10 Summon one or more minor undead servants such as wights, ghost warriors or shades. Pierce the Veil of Death 1 With this ritual the Necromancer can get a glimpse of the world of the dead, also known as Hades. The world of Hades is the same as Elysium, but it is populated by the spirits of those who have died and instead of the green, lush nature in Elysium everything is dead. Certain powerful undead can plane shift to Hades and this spell can be useful to find a safe spot to do so, because the spirits of the dead do not appreciate visitors. Dark Knowledge 3 When this ritual is performed, the spirits of the Netherworld will reveal a location in the world where there are many corpses. The more corpses, the greater the chance for that particular location to be revealed. Can be cast anywhere. Raven Spy 5 The Necromancer summons a raven that will move around randomly, gathering information. The raven is stealthy, but it can be attacked by armies able to see stealthy units. It cannot claim lands. Twiceborn 30 With this ritual the Necromancer can ensure that he will not die permanently even if he should be killed due to some unforeseen circumstances. After the Necromancer has been killed, he will rise as the Wight or Ghost, usually retaining all his necromantic powers and also removing most of his insanity. If the ritual is cast in a citadel, the Necromancer will rise as some kind of wight when killed. If it is cast in a graveyard, the necromancer will rise on a graveyard and live as a ghost instead. Retaining magic skills is more difficult as a ghost and apprentices will probably lose whatever magic they knew in the process. Can only be cast in citadels and graveyards. Graveyard Necromancer's Apprentice -> Ghost Necromancer -> Ghost Mage Grand Necromancer -> Ghost King Citadel Necromancer's Apprentice -> Wight Necromancer -> Wight Mage Grand Necromancer -> Wight King ---- ---- = Level 2 = Mummification 20 The Necromancer animates a pair of mummies and takes control over them. The spell can only be cast in temples and pyramids and it will be slightly more effective in the latter. Mummies are powerful undead beings that reform in their home temple if they should be slain. Can only be cast in templates and pyramids. Stygian Paths 25, 0 The Necromancer shifts into the world of Hades with his entire army. In Hades he will be able to rush at incredible speed until the spell ends. The spell ends after one month and when it does the Necromancer and his men will return to Elysium again. Can be cast anywhere. Note: This ritual grants the Necromancer and his army extraordinary travel speed, but their AP will still run out eventually - the distance they can move in one turn, while significant, is finite. Passing over hills, mountains, and other terrain costing more than one AP seems to deplete their enhanced movement more swiftly, so plan your route carefully. It is also important to bring a unit capable of spotting concealed enemies, as Hades is full of stealthy or invisible monsters and it is all too easy to blunder into them and be ambushed. Ravenous Curse 50 Ravenous Curse is cast on a small village and will turn some of the inhabitant into ghouls that hunger for flesh. The ghouls will fall under the control of the Necromancer once they have satisfied most of their immediate hunger. Can only be cast in villages and smaller settlements. Major Summoning 75 This incantation will summon forth a powerful undead servant. Not least among which is the Ghost, the Banshee, the Wrath and the Dracolich. Can be cast anywhere. Raise Legion 100 The Necromancer stirs the dead spirits of an old battlefield to raise an entire army. The army is often led by ancient generals and mages of remarkable power. Depending on whether the ritual is cast in the north or the south, different legions will answer the call. The remnants of the old battlefield disappear when the ritual is cast. Can only be cast in an Old Battlefield. Blood Rite 125 With this ritual the Necromancer turns himself into a Vampire. If the Vampire is slain it will turn into a cloud of dust and the body will soon reform in the coffin in the Vampire's home. Thus the killed vampire will soon be able to fly out again and exact vengeance on its killer. The Vampire can ypurify himself by drinking large amounts of blood and thus reduce the effects of insanity. Can only be cast in an Old Castle Ruin. ---- ---- = Level 3 = Category:Rituals Category:Necromancy Magic